


Hospital Dine-In

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Gen, Gift Exchange, Hurt Peggy Carter, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: Peggy's in the hospital recovering after being rescued from Leviathan. Daniel and Jack bring some sweets to cheer her up.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	Hospital Dine-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/gifts).



The ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Nobody wants to say the obvious.  _ How the hell did they pull that off?  _ After a mission went downhill and Agent Carter went missing for weeks, the SSR finally found her being held by Leviathan. Chief Sousa and Chief Thompson had led the mission along with some other SSR agents. Carter was rushed to the hospital, given the state she was in when they’d found her. The doctors said she’d make a full recovery in a few weeks. 

They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later and head up to Peggy’s room. “What the hell are you doing?” Daniel shakes his head and chuckles. “How did you even get those files?” 

Peggy shuts the file in her hand and cocks her head to the side. “I sent Howard to get some of my case files. These have ties to the Isodyne case. The sooner we get them solved, the better.” Peggy says. 

“Hand ‘em over. You’re not supposed to be working.” A frown tugs at her lips and she groans. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, Marge.” Jack said. Peggy mutters under her breath, quiet enough that nobody can hear and hands over the files. 

“Besides, we have something a lot better than work.” Daniel says, holding up a paper bag. Peggy laughs as they pull out a bunch of baked goods out of the bag. “We might have gone a little overboard.” He adds after everything is set out on the tray.

Jack rolls his eyes and plucks a dessert up off the tray. "This is the only good decision we've made." He takes a bite, wiping the crumbs off his face.“What do you want, Peg? Personally, I think the apple strudel is best, but apparently Jack recommends the cream puff.” 

“Mmm, apple strudel.” She takes the pastry from him and takes a bite. “These are fantastic.” Peggy mumbles. They spend the rest of the afternoon joking and laughing around, able to forget about their troubles for a while. 


End file.
